villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Queen Bansheera
A Power Ranger villain with a PE category but not yet given an approval, my next proposal is Queen Bansheera from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. What is the work? Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue is the eighth entry of the long-running Power Rangers franchise of the Post-Zordon Era, it is adapted from Kyukyu Sentai GoGoV of the long-running Super Sentai series. The series takes place in the fictional city of Mariner Bay, California, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons threaten to rise again, a government organization called Lightspeed, headed by one Captain Mitchell recruits four civilians and his own daughter to defend the city. Each of the four civilians chosen had a special area of expertise: Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, was a firefighter in the local fire department; Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, worked as a lifeguard and marine animal trainer at a local marine amusement park; Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, was a stunt pilot; Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete; and Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, was a nurse and practiced medical arts. The five Power Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Miss Angela Fairweather and operated out of the Lightspeed Aquabase, an underwater military compound that also served to deter the hydrophobic demons from attacking the base directly. Who is the villainness? Queen Bansheera is the main antagonist of the series, the queen of the demons and the mother of Prince Olympius. She was in parts unknown when Diabolico and his band were freed, and later returned and gave orders in a spiritual form at the beginning of the series. What did she do? At the beginning of the series, Queen Bansheera was not present yet mentioned by her followers, namely Diabolico, on multiple occasions. When she finally made her return at the Skull Cavern, she appeared in her spiritual form and not in her body. She was disappointed by the fact that her domain, her “Magnificent Palace” as she and her minions described it, is non-existent because the human race had, throughout time, built a city in its place that would eventually be called Mariner Bay. She was even more angered to learn that the city is under the protection of the latest generation of Power Rangers and their Lightspeed Aquabase which is hidden underwater (water being the one element that demons are vulnerable to as it drains their power). This explains why her minions haven't rebuilt her palace for her return to power. Queen Bansheera quickly took matters into her own hands by resurrecting two monsters: Magmavore and Trifire, as more powerful demons than before, in order to awaken a dormant volcano that can destroy Mariner Bay. Unfortunately for her, without her bodily form, her powers had quickly diminished and she declared that she must leave her minions in order to regain what strength she had. After parting from her minions and her son Impus, her plan to use the volcano against the Rangers and Mariner Bay had failed when the Rangers used the Supertrain Megazord to defeat Magmavore and Trifire as well as keeping the volcano from fully erupting. When Queen Bansheera had returned to the Skull Cavern once again, she expressed her anger and frustration to her once great general Diabolico, protesting his inability to defeat mortal beings like the Power Rangers, and threatened to have him replaced with Impus by granting the infant demon Diabolico's Star Power. Diabolico was far from willing to allow this to happen and was even willing to destroy the queen's son with no one present to witness his attempt to do so only to be interrupted by Jinxer. When Diabolico was destroyed by the Rangers, Queen Bansheera made good on her word to bestow the energies of the Star Power to her son Impus, which transformed him into an adult now called Olympius. As the planets of the Solar System were on the verge of aligning, Queen Bansheera was granted the opportunity to regain her body through a ceremonial ritual performed by Spellbinder. After Spellbinder was defeated by the Rangers and the planets were no longer aligned, the ceremony was ruined and Queen Bansheera had gained a deformed and incomplete body. Queen Bansheera had become increasingly more obsessed with rebuilding her palace. Furthermore, she had placed too much faith in her son Olympius with the task of defeating the Rangers. When she learned that Diabolico (who was resurrected by Loki and Vypra), Loki, and Vypra had succeeded in banishing Olympius along with the Gatekeeper to the Demon Shadow World, the three were expecting to face her wrath, but instead, Queen Bansheera decided to disown Olympius, and had commended her remaining forces for their actions against her own son. Once again, she appointed Diabolico in charge of her operations. Queen Bansheera had regained much of her energy in the process of restoring her body. When she needed energy from someone else to complete her transformation, she summoned Vypra before her. Bansheera declared that she will take Vypra's life energy, citing the act as "punishment" for Vypra's many failures in the past. Queen Bansheera had consumed Vypra and her energy and at long last gained her bodily form and by doing so, was driven to further insanity by her obsession to destroy the Lightspeed Rangers and rebuild her Palace. Bansheera deceived Loki into believing that he was her mightiest enforcer and motivated him to fighting a hopeless battle against the Rangers. She was overheard by Diabolico as Loki and the rest of her minions being only “expendable” for the bigger picture, that being restoring her throne. When Loki engaged four of the Rangers in battle (with Carter not present at the time), Bansheera took the opportunity to teleport all of them to the outside of her Skull Cavern. She forces Diabolico to use Loki's own weapon against the Rangers in order to destroy them. Unfortunately, Loki was caught in the cross-fire as Bansheera used her telekinesis on Diabolico to fire Loki's weapon, and thus Loki was mortally wounded. Loki perished after expressing confusion and sadness from being betrayed by his Queen and bid his friend Diabolico goodbye. Enraged by the death of both Vypra and Loki, Diabolico rebelled against Queen Bansheera. Bansheera had then used Diabolico's own energies in an attempt to destroy the Rangers; however, Carter, who was not captured by Queen Bansheera during the struggle with Loki, confronted Bansheera at the Skull Cavern. From Diabolico's advice, Carter learned of Queen Bansheera's weakness: striking her where her heart should be. Queen Bansheera had released her hold on Diabolico and the Rangers, but was not finished as she briefly attacked Mariner Bay herself. The Rangers repelled Queen Bansheera with the Lightspeed Megazord, forcing Bansheera to flee back to the Skull Cavern. Olympius, who had escaped from the Shadow World, had returned to Queen Bansheera, after defeating Diabolico and taking him prisoner. Queen Bansheera had made Diabolico a slave to her will and used him to combine forces with Olympius to attack the Rangers. Both demons were seemingly destroyed in the battle; however, Queen Bansheera had resurrected them both as powerful Super Demons. Diabolico and Olympius succeeded in destroying most of the Lightspeed Zords, before finally meeting their end by the Ranger's most powerful Megazord: The Lifeforce Megazord. When Queen Bansheera demanded that Jinxer send another monster to defeat the Rangers, Jinxer revealed that they had no more monsters; however, he did succeed in placing the final card containing an army of Batlings on the Lifeforce Megazord (not long after Diabolico's and Olympius' defeat) to infiltrate the Lightspeed Aquabase. The Batlings took control of most of the Lightspeed Zords and Queen Bansheera began a new ceremony to free her demon subjects from the Shadow World to roam the Earth. Having underestimated the Rangers decisively, namely Carter, Queen Bansheera was knocked over the tomb that acts as the entry to the Shadow World, holding onto Carter in the process, who was also on the verge of falling among the endless waves of Demons that waited below. Queen Bansheera met her demise when the spirit of Diabolico assisted the Rangers one last time by forcing Queen Bansheera into the Shadow World. While the Rangers sealed off the tomb to the Shadow World, Queen Bansheera was attacked and presumably destroyed by her fellow Demons of the Shadow World as revenge for her disloyalty to them, much to Diabolico's pleasure as he gleefully witnesses the fall of his former Queen due to him also succeeding in getting revenge of his own. Mitigating Factors None. Despite showing care for Impus/Olympius, this does not mitigate the fact the despicable deeds this demonic tyrantess has done; even using Olympius as a pawn doesn't help matters either. She is easily described as traitorous, sadistic, ruthless, cruel, remorseless, and insane. Nothing short of being obsessive, Bansheera would go to any lengths of returning to power and became notorious for sacrificing her minions to achieve her agenda. The first most significant realization of Bansheera's obsession is expressing how pleased she was that Diabolico, Vypra and Loki had imprisoned her son Olympius in the Shadow World; seeing her own son as expendable just as her other minions, she is also supremely arrogant, thinking that no one can stop her. Heinous Standards While her son Olympus willingly follows her commands, the same can be said with Vypra. Loki was the closest to a morality pet to Diabolico, since they are both friends. And Diabolico himself has a sense of honor, due to his respect towards the Rangers and is seemingly scared shitless of Bansheera and draws the line on how far Bansheera can do to sacrifice her own underlings for the sake of power mentioned below. Bansheera stood out as the ultimate evil of Lightspeed Rescue as a whole. Her monstrous appearance even fits the description of how pure evil she is; she has a penchant of sacrificing her underlings all for the sake of power; as shown when she sucks away Vypra's life energy after too many failures and even forced Diabolico to kill Loki with the latter's own bazooka against his will. Final Verdict 100% yes. To top it off, Queen Bansheera stands out as one the most dangerous and most evil supervillain(s) in Power Rangers history along with the likes of Darkonda, Deviot, Viktor Adler, Venjix, Serrator, Vrak, Madame Odius, and Lord Drakkon. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals